A Pokemon Tamer's Life
by Joyishi Kouhei
Summary: A young boy lived a normal life, until someone came in and twisted the hands of fate.


**4/10/2003,**When I was 8, I lived in a forest area in a cabin with my parents. We loved it there because it was so quiet. My parents were Pokemon Tamers as well, so we had lots of Pokemon Friends. "Mamma mamma, can I go outside and play?"  
"Sure sweety, just don't go too far into the woods."  
I played with lots and lots of Pokemon that day, almost got stung by a Beedrill but got saved by a couple of Dedenne's who just gave them slight shocks of warning. Afterwards I met an Absol in the woods. It was so amazing because I've never seen one before! It looked at me with seriousness and worry in it's eyes. I asked what was wrong but it just dashed off. Before I realized it, it was already becoming night time. Once I got home, I saw a weird looking man dressed in a dark coat leave the house. He left in a dark colored limousine, way too fancy for anybody we could know. As I got inside the house, my mom was on her knees on the floor crying and my dad facing against the wall. I was about to ask what had happened but my dad answered before I uttered a word.  
"I will explain everything later Joyishi. Just go to your room for right now and don't come outside." With those words, I followed my dad's orders. I heard my mom crying even louder as my dad was yelling at her. Just hearing that made me want to cry as well but I held it in and went to sleep.

* * *

**4/11/2003,**The next day I had forgotten all about what had happened, My mom didn't seem sad anymore, but whenever I talked to her she would sound very monotone. So I just went to play outside. As I wonder about the forest again, I decide to search for the Absol that I saw yesterday. After about what seemed like 2 hours, I almost decided to give up. Then as I walk towards the house, I see it... in a cage and on it's side. It seemed that someone had locked it up for a reason that I am unsure of. So I open the cage and try to shake it. It moves very slowly to turn towards me, looking at me with worry. Then I had a vision appear in my head of a crying mother and an upset father. I look back at the Absol as it falls asleep. It must've been hungry, but I don't have time for that now, I have to go back home.  
As I arrive at the house I see that same limousine from before, I walk inside the house and see my dad holding a gun towards the man shouting "I don't care if you're the real father! You're not taking my only child away from me!"  
I look up at the man in shock, the man who is apparently my real father, as he gives a sly smile and looks down at me. "Hey Joyishi, would you like to explore a whole new world with lots more Pokemon to see?"  
My dad loads the gun, "Hey that's not fair! You know very well that he loves Pokemon, don't use that against him!"  
In a form of shock, I really didn't know what to say. "Sure! I wanna meets lots of new Pokemon!"  
My father shot the bullet... not at the man though... at himself. My eyes widen with terror. Then I realized something, my mom was nowhere to be found. "Poor man... couldn't take the shock of finding out the truth... Come with me Joy, we're going."  
Unable to move, I pass out and later live another 5 years with that man who claims to be my real father. He never mentioned what happened to my dad, and my mom was still missing.

* * *

**4/23/2008,** My "Father" walks into my bedroom and says he has a gift for me. He moves out of the doorway and in walks an Absol. "It was about time that my son had gotten his own Pokemon. So I found one for you from that scrap heap of a home." Apparently they had found it in the woods roaming around the house. It wouldn't want to leave that house. They had to take it in by force because of it's resistance. It didn't fight back at them, no, it just tried to stand it's ground. The Absol looked at me with hatred in it's eyes. But the hatred wasn't towards me, it seemed like the hatred was towards the man who brought him in. After they left me alone with the Absol, I tried to make friends with it. But to no avail, the Absol didn't want to seem to talk with me.

* * *

**5/02/2008,** After 2 weeks of trying to befriend the Absol, I decided to give it a name. Kyouki, because of it's grudge towards the humans that imprisoned him with me. He ate the food I gave him after a couple of days of having him, but that's the only communication I had with him. So then I decided to myself that I would break out of this house. This man made my father commit suicide, this man made my mother go missing... This man made this poor Pokemon become a pet by force. I told my plan to Absol like as if he'd be able to understand the human language. Surprisingly enough though, the Absol listens to what I have to say with intrigue in his eyes. Tonight we escape.

* * *

**5/03/2008,****(1:00 in the morning)**, We make a makeshift rope out of the bed sheets and an actual rope that was found in the closet and climb out of the window. Kyouki jumps swiftly through the roofs of the house until it lands on the ground making very light noises. Since this person is a rich man, there's no doubt that he would call in a search party to come find me, so I had to run very far away. Easier said than done. I look at Kyouki for Confidence and he looks back at me, happiness in his eyes now. I think he thought the same as me.

* * *

**1/24/2014, **Now here we are. Current day, always on the run, Making new Pokemon friends and living the life I wanted. I did have some close run-ins with my father's search patrol, but luckily my Chuckle was enough to distract them with a smokescreen while I made my escape. I was always prepared for them too, since my Absol could sense that they'd be coming. I don't expect to become the Pokemon champion or anything like that, no, I just want to live a free life. Besides, too much publicity from something like that and I'd be found in no time at all.


End file.
